Différemment semblables
by I'm a neko
Summary: Harry n'a jamais été élevé par les Dursley , à la place il a été placé dans le même orphelinat que l'assassin de ses parents : Voldemort alias Tom Jedusor. Harry vit une vie pleine de rancœur , jusqu'au jour de son anniversaire où Blaise Zabini lui offre de la poussière d'étoile filante . Mais que va souhaiter Harry ? *T.J R/ HP* *In-progress*
1. Chapitre 1 : L'orphelinat

Résumé : Tout le monde pensait Harry bien traité , le pensait en sécurité ,libre... Jusqu'au jour où ; le Survivant disparut. Mystères , Amour et faux-semblants. Et si tout changeait ? Et si tout était différent mais en même temps semblable ?

Titre : Différemment semblable

Auteur : ObscurPhoenix

Disclamer : Mon nom n'est hélas point Rowling. Rien ne m'appartient à part l'intrigue et les personnages ajoutés.

Notes : Ceci est une fiction contenant des couples et des rapports homosexuels

HOMOPHOBES A LA REVOYURE . BYE BYE. CHAO. HASTA LUEGO ...

Couple : Hp-Tj

* * *

**Chapitre 1:L'orphelinat.**

Les Dursley avaient toujours affirmés avec la plus grande fierté qu'ils étaient parfaitement normaux et ce n'était pas ce morveux de Potter qui allait y changer quelque chose.

Un matin alors que Pétunia Dursley sortait récupérer son journal sur le paillasson , elle trouva à la place de son quotidien un petit bambin dans un couffin . Il était si mignon , une toute petite chose pourvue de cheveux noirs et de magnifiques yeux verts ainsi qu'une cicatrice en forme d'éclair. Elle l'aurait sûrement recueilli s'il n'y avait pas eu ce morceau de papier rectangulaire dans la main du bébé . Le même que sa sœur avait reçue à 11 ans , la lettre des monstres . Dès qu'elle aperçut la lettre elle se mit à crier :

-Vernon , Vernon viens vite !

Un gros hippopotame violet la rejoint .Il regarda l'enfant puis la missive et enfin Pétunia .

La femme au cou de girafe ouvrit la lettre .

_Chère Mme Dursley ,_

_J'ai la tristesse de vous annoncer la mort du couple Potter. Étant la seule famille du jeune Potter , il n'y a qu'a vous que je peux le confier .Je vous laisse sa garde . Il a bien sûr hérité du patrimoine magique de ses parents._

_Il est d'ores et déjà inscrit à l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard ._

_Mes salutations sincères,_

_Albus Perceval Wilfried Bryan Dumbledore_

_Directeur de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard._

Vernon qui lisait par dessus son épaule , rugit et s'exclama :

-Pas question , pas question qu'un monstre tel que ça vive sous mon toit . Garde Dudley je reviens !

Il mit le landau en voiture et démarra en trombe . Il roulèrent pendant quelques heures jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à l'orphelinat Wood à Londres. Il déposa le couffin sur le pas de la porte , sonna et partit . Une jeune femme l'air revêche ouvrit chercha du regard la personne ayant sonné avant de baisser les yeux sur la petite chose à ses pieds . Elle fronça le nez comme si une odeur la dérangeait , soupira puis ramassa le « colis » avant de rentrer à l'intérieur.

**HP-TJ-HP-TJ-HP-TJ-HP-TJ-HP-TJ-HP-TJ**

* * *

Harry Potter était désormais un beau jeune homme de 16 ans , sa beauté froide , son visage pâle et ses yeux émeraudes en avait charmés plus d'une et même d'un à Poudlard .Hélas pour elles Harry n'était pas un garçon comme les autres , il n'était pas intéressé par les amourettes ni par le plaisir charnel , il les avait toutes éconduites sans douceur , mais elles revenaient toujours à la charge . Non Harry n'était pas comme les autres , il pouvait parler aux serpents , pouvait charmer les esprits sans baguettes ni Impérium , juste comme ça de par sa volonté. Il pouvait faire souffrir par la force de son esprit , pouvait se déplacer dans les ombres et se draper de sa magie. Il était le meilleur élève de sa promotion , ne manquait jamais aux règlements , n'avait jamais fait perdre de point à Serpentard , mais ne s'investissait pas pour autant en cours. Il était Préfet-en-chef , bref Harry Potter était irréprochable , si on je ne puis dire parfait , il était manifestement un sorcier talentueux mais inoffensif.

Mais ce n'était qu'une façade , en effet le Survivant était une personne sombre , très sombre . Il avait déjà tué de sang froid , sans regrets , ni remords , pourquoi en aurait-il ? Personne en avait pour lui.

Dès son arrivée à l'orphelinat (1) , on l'avait respecté . À part 2 ou 3 orphelins tout le monde le craignait . Au départ ça n'avait pas été facile , on l'embêtait souvent , on lui volait ses couvertures , on lui prenait sa nourriture et on lui volait ses maigres affaires . Mais lorsque un jour il trouva quelqu'un entrain de jouer avec sa baguette , il se mit dans une rage folle et le tortura de son esprit , il lui fit connaître mille tourments , jusqu'à ce qu'il cri grâce et d'un regard il le tua , il broya son esprit et se concentra sur son cœur , il l'écrasa d'une pression mentale et mit fin à la vie de sa première victime , un certain Dimitri . Les médecins étaient arrivés avait ausculté le cadavre mais n'avait rien trouvé , pas de plaie , pas de sang , rien. Il était vraisemblablement mort naturellement . Les autres enfants eux n'en croyaient mots , ils savaient que c'était Harry qui avait fait ça , et dès qu'il apparaissait dans une pièce , on s'arrêtait de parlait et quand il leur tournait le dos , ils le pointaient du doigt en chuchotant.

À partir de là personne ne l'embêta plus , on lui donna une chambre à part et la vie reprit son cours , jusqu'au jour où les autres orphelins mâles remarquèrent sa beauté (2).Certains ne firent rien et se contentèrent de son image et de leurs mains , mais d'autres en voulaient plus . La silhouette d' Harry était magnifique , sa démarche féline , ses cheveux indisciplinés qui tombaient sur ses épaules lui donnait un air androgyne particulièrement appétissante aux yeux des autres orphelins masculins. Le chef actuel de l'orphelinat qui avait des vus sur Harry des vues sur Harry depuis un moment décida de passer à l'action. Alors qu' Harry prenait sa douche Edward (3) déverrouilla la porte de la salle de bain et s'y glissa . Ses yeux avides glissèrent sur le corps nu du Survivant et sa langue lécha ses lèvres d'anticipation . Harry qui avait fermé les yeux les ouvrit et ils se fixèrent sur Edward :

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Siffla -t-il en colère

-Mmmm... Mais faut pas t'énerver mon cœur …

-NE M'APPELLE PAS COMME ÇA ! QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUS LA ?

-Je suis venu goûter à l'étroitesse de ton cul Potter !

-NON MAIS T'ES MALADE ÇA VA PAS LA , TU CROIS QUE JE VAIS ME LAISSER FAIRE ?

-Oh mais je ne te demande pas ton avis . Rétorqua -t-il avant de lui foncer dessus.

Harry l'esquiva adroitement , mais ne pu esquiver la deuxième attaque et il se retrouva plaqué contre les faïences froides de la douche . Il regarda Edward dans les yeux et déclencha un feu dans sa tête , celui-ci tomba au sol en hurlant et en se tenant la tête et Celui-qui-a-survécu hurla :

-NE ME TOUCHES PLUS JAMAIS OU JE TE TUE !

Harry lui décrocha la mâchoire d'un coup de pied . L'autre gémit de douleur à terre baignant dans une flaque rose d'eau et de sang.

**HP-TJ-HP-TJ-HP-TJ-HP-TJ-HP-TJ-HP-TJ**

* * *

_"Dès son arrivée à l'orphelinat"_ (1) -C'est une expression je veux dire dès qu'il fut en âge de se défendre , vers 12 ans

"_ les autres orphelins mâles remarquèrent sa beauté_"(2) -Eh oui à 15 ans les hormones hein ! De plus les garçons et les filles ne pouvait pas comment dire se rejoindre et faire des cochonneries si vous voyez ce que je veux dire ;)!)

"_Edward_"(3) - le chef

**Review please ...**


	2. Chapitre 2 : L'anniversaire

J'espère que les petites modifs que j'avais apportés au chapitre dernier le 11/12/12 vous ont aidés à vous plonger dans l'histoire et que les petites fautes d'orthographe que m'avaient signalé certaines personnes ont été corrigés. MERCI BEAUCOUP AUX REVIEWS

Pas besoin de répéter tout les introductions du premier chapitre ... Vous savez tout :)

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : L'anniversaire.**

Harry soupira ça y était , cela faisait exactement 17 ans qu'il était dans se fichu orphelinat Moldu , et malgré toute ses suppliques il le renvoyait ici chaque année.

Début POV Dumbledore

Dumbledore était assis devant son bureau et ricanait , voilà le 17ème anniversaire du petit commençait et il était encore dans cet orphelinat . Stupide gosse ! Il n'aurait jamais dû survivre , ainsi la colossale fortune des Potter ainsi que les actes de propriétés seraient allés directement dans ses voûtes à Gringotts . Mais il se vengeait , il l'entraînait à un rythme trépident presque mortel , sous prétexte de la menace de Voldemort et le petit Serpentard (1) obéissait docilement . Il lui aurait demandé de se jeter d'un pont qu'il l'aurait fait. Ce petit était tellement crédule , rien que lorsque l'on le voyait étreindre Narcissa Malefoy on avait l'impression qu'il retrouvait sa mère … Le vieux citronné fut prit d'un rire diabolique réveillant ainsi tout les tableaux de son bureau . Phinéas se réveilla et lui hurla :

-Vieux fou ! Ça ne va pas de réveiller les chef-d'œuvre à cette heure ci ?

Dumby jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et s'exclama :

-Oups l'heure de la rediffusion de Amour Potion et Roudoudou (2) et de mon sorbet au citron !

Fin POV Dumbledore

Harry ouvrit le colis il contenait un livre sur la magie noire « _Milles et unes âmes torturées _» qui lui avait été envoyé par son meilleur ami Drago Malefoy , il jeta un coup d'œil à la lettre qui y était jointe :

_Cher Harry ,_

_J'espère que tu passe de bonnes vacances , même si je sais que ce n'est pas le meilleur endroit pour les passer. Je te souhaite un joyeux anniversaire , et j'espère que mon cadeau te sera utile pour dresser un peu tous ces Sang-de-Bourbe. Encore Joyeux anniversaire_

_DM_

_PS : Désolé que tu ne puisses pas passer les vacances à la maison , mais le vieux glucosé a refusé._

Il en ouvrit ensuite un deuxième qui contenait une bourse , un manuel et une lettre . Il lut la lettre :

_Cher Potter _(3)_,_

_Joyeux anniversaire , je t'envoie si joint de la poudre d'étoile filante ainsi qu'un manuel de comment l'utiliser . Non ne me remercie pas c'est normal , je sais , je suis le meilleur !_

_Bonne vacances ( si c'est possible)_

_BZ_

_PS : Fais en baver à ces bâtards _(4)_ !_

Harry n'aimait la compagnie de personne , excepté de Drago Malefoy et Blaise Zabini qui s'étaient frayé petit à petit par leur gentillesse , leur soutient et leur persévérance une petite place dans son cœur .

Harry sourit d'un sourire franc , ce qui était rare chez lui . On avait vu le sourire ironique , hypocrite , désinvolte , insolent , méprisant mais un sourire franc à part Drago et Zabini personne au grand jamais n'avait vu ce sourire .

Il ouvrit le livre , commença à le lire jusqu'à ce qu'un passage attire son attention :

« La poudre ne fait effet que le jour de l'anniversaire de la personne concernée , utilisée un autre jour elle pourrait avoir des conséquences désastreuses sur l'individu l'utilisant [ …] La poudre peut changer exceptionnellement le cours des évènements et [...] »

Le Survivant réfléchit à ce qu'il pourrait souhaiter … Ça y est , il avait trouvé . Il pensa fortement à son souhait , jeta un peu de poudre en l'air et lorsque les fines paillettes se déposèrent sur le sol , Harry Potter n'y était plus et le lendemain matin dans les journaux Harry devint Celui-qui-a-disparu.

Apparemment il était surveillé pour que quelqu'un sache qu'il avait disparu . Bien entendu tout effet personnel ayant appartenu à Harry avait disparu .

* * *

**.À PARTIT DE MAINTENANT NOUS SOMMES DANS LE PASSÉ . (+MÉLANGE D'ÉPOQUES)**

31 octobre 1971 **(5)**

Début POV Tom

Tom soupira de lassitude , cela faisait deux heures qu'il faisait deux heures qu'il faisait sa ronde de Préfet et il n'avait toujours pas mis la main sur un quelconque Gryffondor auquel enlever des points , il aurait tellement souhaité avoir Black ou Potter devant lui à cet instant rien que pour se divertir un peu . Bien sûr , fallait-il encore qu'ils soient là !

Tom scruta le parc de Poudlard lorsqu'un éclair argenté stria le ciel pour finir sa course au sol .

Fin POV Tom

Ahhhh Harry avait mal à la tête . Il prit appui sur ses mains pour se relever lorsqu'une main apparut devant ses yeux , il l'agrippa et se releva en étouffant un gémissement de douleur. Il releva la tête et croisa un regard marron-vert avec une petite touche de rouge en son fond. Ces yeux était si …. envoûtant … Mais le charme fur alors brisé par une exclamation :

-Potter !

* * *

"Serpentard" (1) - Oui j'avais précisé au premier chapitre qu'Harry était à Serpentard

"Amour Potion et Roudoudou" (2) - Série sorcière parlant d'un maître de potion accro au Roudoudous et éprit d'une de ses élèves .Ce qui renforce le côté Gagateux de Dumbledore.

"Cher Potter" (3) - Malgré les années Blaise a toujours continué d'appeler Harry : Potter et celui-ci sait très bien que cette façon de le dire est affectueuse.

"ces bâtards" (4) - Blaise n'aime que très peu les Moldus et qu'il s'en prennent à celui qu'il considère comme son petit frère le répugne.

"31 octobre 1971" (5) -Je sais je mêle un peu les époques là ! Je voulais que les Maraudeurs soit dans la fiction donc voilà !

* * *

**Je sais un peu court mais chapitre essentiel , chapitre de transition :) J'essaierai de re-poster ce week-end**

**Review please...**


	3. Chapitre 3 : Apparition

Merci aux reviews , elle m'aident beaucoup à peaufiner mes chapitres ! Merci beaucoup ! Comme la fois précédente , j'ai fais quelques remaniement dans le chapitre précédent (12/12/12:D) et j'ai mis … un résumé (Chui trop fier)

* * *

§ Fourchelang §

~ Pensées ~

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Apparition.**

-Lui même ! Répondit froidement le Survivant

-Que fais tu hors du dortoir de Gryffondor

-Moi ? Dans le dortoir des Gryffondor ? Pff je ne suis pas un de ces stupides Gryffis !

-Mais t'es tombé sur la tête ou quoi ? Bien sûr que tu es chez ces «stupides Gryffis »

-Absolument pas ! Mon nom est Harry Potter 6ème année de Serpentard , Préfet-en-chef , élève modèle et blablabla .

-Wok Potter tu sais les parchemins faut pas les fumer hein !

-Bon maintenant si Môssieur a fini de raconter ses âneries , je souhaiterai qu'il me laisse passer afin que je puisses rejoindre ma chambre !

-Et tu crois que je vais te croire ? Potter tu en as inventer des mensonges pour ne pas que je t'enlèves de point , mais alors là c'est la meilleure .

-Est-ce que j'ai l'air de m'appeler James Potter ?

-Bah je sais pas je vois pas trop bien !

-Et ta baguette elle sert à jouer de la batterie ? Questionna le dit Potter ironiquement .

-_Lumos_

Début POV Tom

La lueur de la baguette de Tom trancha les ténèbres environnant , lui permettant ainsi de mieux voir son interlocuteur . Et ce qu'il vit le laissa bouche-bée , en face de lui , se tenait un jeune homme d'environ 16~17 ans . Il ressemblait un peu à James Potter, mais c'était très subtil et il fallait savoir regarder pour voir les petites similitudes. Le dit Harry portait un pantalon en cuir noir , un T-shirt vert émeraude surmonté d'un blouson de cuir foncé . Tom se surprit à penser qu'il était devant un ange de glace . Il se donna une claque mentale et reprit son observation . L'homme en devenir se tenant devant lui était pourvu d'yeux magnifiques ne pouvant laisser personne indifférent , ses cheveux eux rebelles lui donnait un air sauvage ...sexy...bad boy …

~Suffit Tom ~se rabroua-t-il

-Qui es-tu ? Souffla-t-il

-Je te l'ai déjà dit !

-Bien Po...Harry suis-moi !

-Où m'emmènes-tu ?

-Voir le directeur Dippet .

-Bien .

Fin POV Tom

Il rentrèrent tous deux au château et arrivèrent devant l'antique gargouille et Tom ne connaissant pas le mot de passe s'arrêta , Harry passa alors devant lui et déclama dans une langue inconnue à Tom

_" Ô toi gargouille protectrice du chef du savoir , laisse nous entrer point choir . Nos intentions ne sont voilés de menace , laisse nous entrer au nom d'Élîtäs" _(1)

La gargouille lui fit un clin d'œil et se décala pour les laisser passer. Tom passa le premier suivi de près par Harry .

Il frappèrent à la porte du bureau directorial .

~Eh bien personne ne risque d'entrer avec toutes les portes qu'il faut passer avant d'entrer

~se dit Le Survivant un sourire mental aux lèvres.

-Entrez répondit une voix grave et rocailleuse.

Il entrèrent. Devant eux se tenait un homme d'une quarantaine d'année , le front dégarni , une barbe de trois jours et une paire de lunettes sur le nez.

~Enfin quelqu'un qui ressemble à un directeur ~ se réjouit Harry

L'homme lui jeta un regard .

-À qui ai-je l'honneur ? Questionna le directeur .

-Je suis James , James Bond.

Tom étouffa un ricanement à côté de lui .

-Bien Mr Bond …commença Dippet n'ayant visiblement aucune culture Moldue

-...Votre mission si vous l'acceptez ...

Cette fois ci Tom rigola franchement.

Le quadragénaire fronça fortement les sourcils et Harry répondit à sa question muette.

-Culture Moldue . Je m'appelle Harry James Potter !

-Mmm Potter ...Y-a-t-il un quelconque lien de parenté entre vous et Franck Potter ?

-En effet c'est … mon oncle ! Je suis le cousin de James Potter.

Tom se tourna vers lui , il avait manifestement saisi qu'Harry n'avait pas dit l'entière vérité. Celui-qui-a-survécu lui jeta un regard noir pour l'inciter au silence. Le directeur quant à lui parut se satisfaire de cette explication .

-Bon Harry … je peux t'appeler Harry ?

-Oui.

-Donc Harry demain nous organiserons la rencontre entre toi et ton cousin et ensuite tu passeras sous le Choixpeau afin qu'il décide dans quelle maison tu seras.

Harry la joua fine et demanda :

-Qu'est-ce qu'une maison professeur ?

Dippet lui fit un rapide résumé des points , de la Coupe des 4 maisons et du Quidditch .

-Bien Tom accompagne Harry dans la chambre de la nymphe noire dans les cachots s'il-te-plaît !

-D'accord professeur !

Ils sortirent donc du bureau et prirent la direction des cachots.

-Tu n'as pas dit la vérité .Affirma le Préfet-en-Chef. Pourquoi ?

-La vérité n'est pas toujours bonne à entendre répondit Harry avec un ton docte , un sourire aux lèvres.

-Me le diras-tu un jour ?

-Oui je pense …

-D'accord …

-Je peux te poser une question ?

-Tu viens de le faire .

-Ok , est-ce que je peux te poser une deuxième question ?

-Tu viens de le faire aussi.

-Hurmf … Tout à l'heure tu as dit et je cite : « Pff je ne suis pas un de ces stupides Gryffis ! »

-Et ?

-Eh bien dans le bureau de Dippet tu as voulu qu'il t'explique le système des maisons , mais d'après tes dires tu savais déjà ce qu'il t'as dit.

-Tiens donc ce n'est plus « professeur » maintenant ?

-Ne change pas de sujet , tu n'es pas doué pour ça !

-Perspicace hein ?

-Potter ! Siffla Tom en colère

-On est arrivé !

Il donna le mot de passe à la nymphe noire . Le tableau de la déesse était magnifique , il représentait une femme au long cheveux noir dans une robe de soie anthracite , elle avait entre ses doigts une belle rose rouge brillante .La fleur semblait saigner . Derrière elle , se dressait une arche magnifique couverte de rose blanche , toute que l'on s'en demandait comment la rose entre ses mains avait pu finir rouge. Puis en arrière plan un ciel obscur et orageux était peint .

Le Survivant entra dans l'appartement et siffla avant de rentrer :

§ Bonne nuit Tom §

Le Préfet-en-chef resta figé sur place . Ces intonations sifflantes , cette langue envoûtante : Le Fourchelang et à part lui personne ne le parlait.

* * *

_"_

_Ô toi gargouille protectrice du chef du savoir , laisse nous entrer point __**choir**__. Nos intentions ne sont voilés de menace , laisse nous entrer au nom d'Élîtäs " (1) - _Langue conjuratoire (Langue qui permet de jurer ou de conjurer ses intentions ou ses souhaits)

_**Choir**_ : Tomber

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu !

Merci encore de me lire et de m'aider à améliorer cette fic !

Chapitre court mais il fallait que ça se finisse comme ça ! Ne vous inquiétez pas ,** le prochain viens Mercredi (normalement)**

Review please


	4. Chapitre 4 : Compulsion et Répartition

Merci pour vos reviews toujours autant constructifs ! Comme toujours j'ai fait quelques modifications d'après vos recommandation.

=Sonorus= (Sort de « micro » )

* * *

**Chapitre 4 :Compulsion (1) et Répartition.**

Harry rentra dans ses appartements en souriant ironiquement , mais son sourire se fana devant la décoration des lieux. Il était arrivé dans un grand salon vert et argent , devant lui, une grande cheminée en marbre blanc soutenait quelques vases Ming De part et d'autre de la cheminée trônaient deux fauteuils verts au rayures argent et face à eux se trouvait un canapé assorti au deux fauteuils. Le feu ronflait doucement dans l'âtre donnant à la pièce une dimension irréelle . Harry aurait pu croire à un rêve s'il n'avait pas ressenti la douleur dû au pincement qu'il s'était infligé. Sur le côté un majestueux escalier s'envolait vers l'étage . Le Survivant passa à l'étage . Sur la gauche une grande salle de bains tout en marbre pourvue d'une magnifique mais alors magnifique baignoire , elle était sobrement décoré avec quelques bouquets de jasmins. Sur la droite , il y avait une grande chambre , toujours au couleur de Serpentard , celle-ci possédait une luxueuse et impeccable moquette grise , au centre de pièce régnait un énorme lit à baldaquin , au longue tentures vertes. Les oreillers eux étaient gris. Dans le mur du fond était encastrée une armoire en bois verni aux motifs serpentant .

.RETOUR VERS LE FUTUR.

(POV Dumby)

À quelques vingtaines d'année de là , Dumbledore ruminait . Mais où était ce satané gamin ?

Cet incapable n 'était-il même pas capable de souffrir sans rien faire ? Apparemment non ! Et dès qu' Albus le retrouverait il lui ferait payer sa disparition à coup de Doloris pour un entraînement bien entendu. Mais pour l'heure il devait regarder Amour , Potions et Roudoudous.

.FIN DU ETOUR VERS LE FUTUR .

Début POV Tom

Tom se réveilla en sursaut , le front en sueur . Il venait de faire un rêve très étrange . Il se leva afin de se rafraîchir et remarqua qu'il avait un petit problème d'étroitesse avec son pantalon . Tom ne se souvenait pas de son rêve et cela l'inquiéta . Lui qui n'avait jamais eu de désir pour personne ,ni même de relation amoureuse ou physique . Lui le chaste Préfet-en-chef s'était réveillé le membre dur. Hélas il ne se souvenait pas de ce qui avait pu l'exciter ainsi , enfin si il se souvenait juste d'une paire d'yeux magnifiques ne pouvant laisser personne indifférent. (2)

Il avait prévu de se rafraîchir seulement le visage , mais après tout une bonne douche froide , ne pouvait que lui faire du bien.

_Quelques minutes plus tard..._

Un hurlement retentit dans les cachots :

-Ahhhhhhh c'est froid hurla Tom

Lui qui n'avait jamais pris et n'avait jamais -à part peut-être à l'orphelinat – eu à prendre de douche froide , devait bien admettre que cela ne lui avait pas manqué. Que ne faut-il pas faire pour se défaire se son excitation !

Fin POV Tom

Harry se réveilla en paniquant même si son visage n'en montrait rien . Où était-il ? Il scruta les alentours des yeux et se rasséréna .

~Tu es dans tes appartements idiot ! ~

Il se leva , fit un rapide tour à la salle de bain et dû rapidement faire face à un problème : Qu'allait-il porter ?

~Quelqu'un comme moi se doit de porter une tenue convenable~

Il s'approcha doucement de l'armoire l'ouvrit et …..Wow exactement la tenue qu'il avait imaginé !

Il s'habilla et remonta à la Grande Salle.

Lorsqu'il franchit le doubles portes du réfectoire , toute conversation cessa. Tous se tournèrent vers lui et des chuchotements lui parvinrent par bribes.

-Wow je me le ferai bien celui-là

-Canonissime

Seuls quelques-uns à la table des Serpentards restèrent de marbre ,incluant à la grande frustration de Harry Tom.

Début POV Tom

À quelques pas de là Tom était statufié . Le nouveau était ….beau .

~Non , il n'est pas beau . Se rabroua mentalement Tom. Il est magnifique . Ajouta-t-il contre son gré.

En effet le dit « magnifique » portait un pantalon de cuir brun à écaille de Magyar à pointes de Gaping Ghyll , un T-shirt argent surmonté d'une veste en cuire verte émeraude . Pour finir une paire de bottes en cuir de dragon noires achevaient fièrement l'œuvre .

~Wow siffla Tom intérieurement .

Bien que Tom ne le montrait pas extérieurement , il trouvait Harry semblable à un ange des ténèbres.

Fin POV Tom

Le Survivant jeta un coup d'œil en face de lui et vit Dippet lui faire signe de le suivre . Il avança rapidement offrant une vue imprenable sur son postérieur à toute la Grande Salle. Il passèrent par une porte et atterrirent directement dans le bureau directorial.

~Porte-Sur-Demande~songea Harry

-Bien votre cousin va bientôt arriver , je ne lui ai rien dit , vous pourrez lui faire une surprise . Au fait , Mr Potter , je ne vous ai pas demandez que faites vous à Poudlard ?

-Eh bien , on m'avait fait les éloges de cette école , et comme je cherchais une école pour poursuivre mon enseignement de sorcellerie j'ai choisi la vôtre .

-Et où étudiez vous auparavant.

-Mon père me donnait des cours , mais hélas , ses connaissances sont devenus vite insuffisantes pour la continuation de mon apprentissage.

On frappa à la porte et Harry prépara son attaque.

Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit , James Potter écarquilla les yeux .

-Harry ?

-James ? Demanda Harry insolent.

James lui sauta dans les bras et les « retrouvailles » s'effectuèrent . Harry y veillant en tirant les ficelles du cerveau de son père.

_Le Soir venu dans la Grande Salle._

=Très chers élèves , j'ai l'honneur de vous présenter Harry Potter qui poursuivra ses études ici jusqu'à la fin de sa scolarité.=

On installa le tabouret et le Choixpeau .

-Allez-y Mr Potter .

Celui-qui-a-survécu s'avança s'assit sur le tabouret et mit le Choixpeau sur sa tête.

~Un voyageur temporel , tiens donc . Harry Potter alias Choix compliqué non ? Ruse , ruse et ruse . Intelligence , intelligence,intelligence . Courage , courage , courage . Loyauté , loyauté , loyauté. En d'autres circonstances je n'aurais pu te placer , mais je vais t'aider et pour cela il faut que ce soir …

-SERPENTARD !

Harry sourit et alla s'asseoir à la table des Serpentards sous l'œil insatisfait de James Potter qui maugréai qu'un Potter se doit d'aller à Gryffondor.

_Fin du repas_

Harry partait vers ses appartements lorsque Dippet le rattrapa

-Hum ...Mr Potter , il semblerait qu'il y ait un problème. Le dortoir des Serpentards est complet et les appartements que je vous ai donnés hier ne peuvent être utilisés par un élève , c'est pourquoi il faudrait que vous emménagiez dans la chambre du Préfet-en-chef en chef .

-Et qu'en dit le préfet en chef lui même ?

-Il est d'accord.

-Alors c'est d'accord.

* * *

Compulsion (1) → Fait de forcer quelqu'un à faire quelque chose en utilisant son esprit.

Review please ...


	5. Chapitre 5 : Intégration et Questions

_Désolé pour cet Énooooorme retard , pour cause mon père m'a puni d'ordi "pour mon bien " (bien sûr XD ) , ensuite il y a eu Noêl et voilà quoi ... Merci de laisser des reviews , je sais que certains ont l'habitude de lire sans commenter mais cela me démoralise de voir que personne n'a rien à dire sur mes chapitres ou ne m'encourage et j'ai l'impression que personne ne lis !_

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Intégration et Questions.**

Harry quitta Dippet et se gifla mentalement pour avoir oublié de lui demander l'emplacement de la chambre de Tom . C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva comme un imbécile debout au milieu du couloir espérant voir Tom passer .

Ce dernier sortait de la grande salle plongé dans ses pensées , se répétant inlassablement que le Survivant n'était pas beau , mais tout simplement potable .

Soudain Tom releva son regard marron-vert et croisa de magnifique yeux émeraudes . Du vert , du vert , du vert . Le bleu , le jaune et autres couleurs autres que le vert n'existaient plus , seul le magnifique vert émeraude des yeux de Ha...Potter existaient ...

-Jedusor ?

Et le charme fut rompus le rouge , le bleu , le jaune , le violet et autres couleurs réapparurent brutalement . Et la dure réalité de la vie revint à Tom .

Son regard se durcit et son attitude se fit froide et distante . Il aurait pu rivaliser avec l'iceberg de Titanic.

-Quoi !? répondit-il acerbe .

-On ne dit pas "Quoi !?" mais "Comment !?" répliqua le Survivant un sourire made in Salazard aux lèvres .

-Suis-moi je vais te montrer _notre _chambre grinça le Préfet-en-Chef en ignorant la précédente remarque de son interlocuteur.

-Avec plaisir !

Ils continuèrent de se lancer des piques ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive devant une statut de Serpent.

Tom s'approcha et donna le mot de passe § Quintessence § .

Le serpent se fixa alors au mur faisant un arc de cercle avec son corps et une porte apparut ayant pour bordure le serpent en question .

Il entrèrent .

-Potter je te préviens que ...

Mais Tom fut coupé dans sa phrase par la vision qu'il avait de la pièce .

-To...Jédusor ?

-Oui ? Répondit Tom abasourdi ayant lâché sa froideur.

-Où est ... hum ... le deuxième lit ?

-Potter serait tu bigleux ? Tu vois bien qu'il n'y a pas de deuxième lit .

-Ah ... je voulais être sûr que je n'hallucinais pas .

-Si c'est le cas c'est une hallucination collective alors ...

-Hum .

-...

-Et comment on fait ?

-Pour quoi ?

-Ben pour le lit .

-Je ne vois pas d'autre solution , tu va devoir dormir ... sur la moquette.

-Mais t'es malade ou quoi ? Je ne vais pas dormir sur la moquette pour le plaisir de Monsieur.

-Tu sais tu n'as pas besoin de m'appeler Monsieur , Maître suffira.

-...

-...

-Abruti .

-Si ça te fait plaisir ...

-Bon , on dirait que l'on va devoir dormir à deux .

-On dirait bien ... Mais je te préviens Potter si tu me touches , je te ferai prier de ne pas être né .

-Et pourquoi aurais-je envie de te toucher .

-...

-Bon je vais dans la salle de bains , cela ne te dérange pas ?

-Non vas-y !

Harry sorti de la chambre et Tom se laissa tomber sur _leur _lit .

Bon sang c'est fou ce qu'il pouvait aimer autant qu'il pouvait détester la répartie du petit brun .

Enfin petit brun , il n'était pas si petit que ça , mais sous ses allures d'ange finement musclé , le Survivant pour tout oeil sachant où chercher était fragile , blessé . Meurtri . Et Tom se promit de résoudre la question.

Harry revint dans un pyjama de soie noir brodé d'argent lui donnant une allure féline et ... appétissante .

Tom se retint à grande peine de se jeter sur le petit brun et alla cacher son trouble dans la salle de bains.

Lorsqu'il fut entré , il ferma la porte , et s'adossa à la porte en soufflant .

Il n'allait pas tenir une nuit entière dans le même lit que Potter . Il repensa au rêve qu'il avait fait le matin même et la réalité le saisit.

Il se déshabilla , se vêtit d'un boxer noir en soie brossé et alla se coucher .

Lorsqu'il arriva il failli repartir pour une bonne douche froide . En effet , son "colocataire" était allongé sur les draps de soie noir sa tête reposait sur son oreiller , son haut de pyjama gisait sur le sol . Sa peau d'albâtre offrait un contraste saisissant avec ses cheveux. Ses petits boutons de chair étaient durcis , sûrement à cause du petit courant d'air qui parcourait la chambre.

Tom tenta vainement de déglutir et se coucha au côté du brun .

_Plus tard_

Il était environ deux heures du matin et Tom ne dormait pas . Il avait essayé ... vraiment . Mais sa peur de sauter sur le blond pendant la nuit l'avait emporté sur sa fatigue . Il se disait que ...

-Hum gémit fortement le brun.

Tom se tendit dans tous les sens du termes . La chaleur que dégageait le Survivant le fit frissonner .

-Pourquoi es-tu venu Potter ? Se questionna Tom à voix haute.

-Pour changer quelque chose . Répondit le brun endormi.

Tom fronça les sourcils ... Non ça ne pouvait pas ... non impossible , ça n'arrivait que rarement ... mais et si ... Il fallait qu'il vérifie.

-Qu'est pour toi Frank Potter ?

-Mon grand-père .

C'était ... impossible ...Mais pourtant vrai . Le sommeil agissait sur le Survivant comme le Véritasérum. Le brun disait toute la vérité à toutes les questions que l'on lui posait . Pendant une durée limitée bien sûr.

-Cela ne se peut pas , Frank Potter n'a que la trentaine et son fils a à peine 17 ans .

-Si c'est vrai mais je ne viens pas d'ici .

-D'où viens-tu ?

-Là d'où je viens , l'on est en 2008.

La mâchoire de Tom se décrocha et il s'empressa d'ajouter :

-Que veux-tu changer ?

Harry bailla . C'était fini . Harry replongea dans un sommeil profond mais chuchota tout de même :

-Toi.

Râaah le brun l'énervait , à chaque fois qu'il résolvait un des mystères qui l'entourait , un autre apparaissait.

C'est sur cette pensée que Tom s'endormit .

_Le lendemain matin-5H00-Chambre d'Harry et de Tom._

Harry s'éveilla lentement , soupirant de bonheur comme un chat bien heureux . Il était bien au chaud là dans ces bras musclés et rassurant et ces jambes entrelacées aux siennes lui procurait une sensation de protection . Attendez ... des bras ? Des jambes ? Soudain les évènements de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire .

~Oh mon Dieu ne me dites pas que c'est ... Merlin si ! ~

Eh oui , ces jambes et ses bras appartenaient au Head Boy (1) de Serpentard . Il essaya de se dégager pour éviter un réveil hum comment dire ... volcanique. Hélas pour lui le Prefet-en-Chef raffermit sa prise autour de lui et il se trouva bloqué.

~Oh et puis merde , je suis bien là ~se dit-il en se rendormant

_-7h00-_

Tom se réveilla totalement serein , d'habitude il se réveillait à cause de cauchemars le mettant en scène avec des Moldus le battant.

Mais là rien . Si il y a quelque chose .. quelque chose en plus. Il y a cette chaleur , et cette douceur sur son torse .

Il baissa les yeux et ce qu'il aperçut mit le feu dans son bas-ventre.

Un ange aux cheveux d'ébènes.

L'ange en question papillonna des yeux et Tom vit bientôt deux orbes émeraudes dirigés vers lui.

Il rougit ...intérieurement.

-Hum Jedusor ?

-Oui ?

-C'est bien ton genou contre ma cuisse ?

-Hum ... enfin ... hum oui ? Oui !

-Peut-être qu'une douche froide te ferait du bien ?

-Potter ?

-Oui ?

-Ta gueule !

-Oh quelle vulgarité Tommy !

-Ne m'appelles pas comme ça Potter cracha-t-il .

-Ah tu préfères peut-être Voldemort ?

Tom se figea , à cet instant il ressemblait à un caméléon devant de la neige . Il se ressaisit et balança alors à Potter par cet phrase universelle :

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles .

-Bien sûr ...

Tom s'éclipsa dans la salle de bains .

Plus tard

Harry et Tom était attablé à la table du petit déjeuner lorsque James Potter fit son apparition .

-Oh regarde Potter , voilà ton papounet !

Lorsqu'il entendu cet phrase Harry figea . Il regarda Tom et fronça les sourcils ... intérieurement.

Mais il ne se laissa pas démonter et répliqua acerbe en fourchelang (2) à Tom :

§Moi au moins le mien n'est pas un sale Moldu !§

Ce fut au tour de Tom de fermer sa gueule.

_Potions-7 H 50 -Cours en commun avec Gryffondor - Professeur Slughorn._

Harry fulminait Tom était parti sans attendre qu'il ait fini son repas et surtout sans lui indiquer l'endroit où se déroulait le cours .

James ayant vu le désarrois d'Harry s'approcha de lui et lui apprit qu'il avait cours avec lui et qu'il allait donc l'accompagner à la salle de cours .

Ils arrivèrent dans une grande salle ,très lumineuse et Harry grimaça . Il aimait les cachots de Rogue , eux au moins ne laissait pas l'esprit se concentrer sur autre chose que les potions.

Harry accompagna James jusqu'à sa table se faisant ainsi présenter à Sirius Black , Rémus Lupin et Peter Petegrow . Autrement dit : Les Maraudeurs.

Il les salua puis observa un peu les lieux . Un éclair auburn dans la pièce retint son attention . En effet derrière lui se trouvait une jeune fille au cheveux auburn avec de beaux yeux émeraudes semblables aux siens . Elle était très jolie et Harry comprenait très bien pourquoi James la regardait avec autant d'avidité .

-Elle c'est Lily Evans . Elle est jolie hein ? Mais attention c'est chasse gardée ... James la veux et je suis sûr qu'il l'aura.

-Je ne pensai pas tenter ma chance tu sais ?

-Ah bon ? Pourtant tous les garçons hétéros de Poudlard ... Attends une minute ... ne me dis pas tu préfères les saucisses ?

Il se retourna et vit un beau jeune homme au traits fin . Il comprenait pourquoi les filles couraient après lui ses yeux bleus profonds lui donnait un air malicieux , mais aussi fragile , quant à ses cheveux il lui donnaient un air...sauvage ... sexy ...Mais pas autant que Tom ajouta-t-il .Derrière Sirius, James s'esclaffait .Cependant il se reprit vite .

-SIRIUS TU ES LE TACT INCARNÉ TU LE SAIS ÇA ?

-Bien sûr mon cher James je suis un Black voyons !

-Tut tut ne me parlez pas , je suis de la noblesse Moâ !

-Arrêtes on dirait Malefoy !

-Suis-je blond et dénué d'intelligence ?

-Pour la couleur de cheveux non , mais pour ...

-Finit cette phrase et la belle Lily ne te reconnaîtra plus .

Harry se tenait le ventre hilare .

-BONJOUR CHERS ÉLÈVES ! S'exclama la limace qui leur servait de professeur .

Le silence lui répondit mais il ne s'en formalisa pas.

Harry s'assit à côté de Tom et prêta une oreille distraite aux babillages de son professeur de potions.

-Bien aujourd'hui nous allons voir la Potion de _Maschera _, cette potion a pour effet de faire passer chaque émotion ressenti sur le visage du buveur. Bien sûr le buveur ne peux masquer ses expressions faciales par un quelconque masque de froideur ou d'indifférence . Cette potion fut crée au XIII ème siècle par le roi sorcier Soleñas , qui s'était éprit d'un noble de sa cour . Celui-ci dissimulait ses émotions derrière un masque de pure froideur et d'indifférence et le roi se jura qu'un jour il verrait une expression autre que cet froideur sur le visage de son bien aimé ... Il chercha alors nuit et jour ...

Harry décrocha alors que le maître des potions , se mettait à parler d'une vie d'amour et d'eau fraîche... On aurait dit la série guimauve de Dumbledore : Amour , Potions et Roudoudous . Beurk le vieux chnoque le dégoûtait .Cette idiot citronné pensait qu'il le manipulait mais c'était l'inverse , pauvre Dumby qui pensait tirer les ficelles alors qu'il brassait de l'air . Et dire que Harry pouvait le tuer d'une pression de main ou d'une pression mentale .

Ah la limace avait fini de débiter ses mièvreries , il nota d'un coup de baguette les ingrédients et s'exclama qu'il avaient une heure pour réaliser la potion.

Grâce à différentes techniques Harry réussit à faire une potion parfaite en une demi-heure chronomètre en main . Il regarda autour de lui un air hautain plaqué sur le visage , il vit avec déception qu'il n'était pas le seul à avoir réussit à la faire en moins de temps que le temps imparti . En effet juste à côté de lui Tom regardait, sa potion parfaitement orange d'un air satisfait. Le professeur qui avait remarqué leur inactivité s'approcha d'eux une leur mauvaise au fond du regard .

~Piètre Serpentard ! ~pensèrent Tom et Harry au même moment.

-Eh bien messieurs qu'attendez-vous pour effectuer cette potion ?

-Nous avons fini _professeur_ dit Harry insistant lourdement sur le mot professeur.

-C'est impossible Mr Potter , il faut bien que la racine d'hydrapride boue au moins ving-cinq minutes sous peine de causer de fortes hallucinations.

-Eh bien Monsieur sauf votre respect il semblerai que vous n'ayez pas notre talent quant au fait de préparer une potion.

-Cela suffit Potter , Jedusor buvez cette potion !

Les deux concernés se regardèrent , hochèrent la tête et burent une petite cuillère de ce breuvage bouillant. Heureusement que tout deux avaient pensé à mettre un zeste d'orange pour éliminer le goût ignoble de la pétracine .

Ils se regardèrent et virent que l'autre avait perdu son masque en effet Tom se mordait la lèvres , signe de nervosité , tout en dévorant Harry du regard . Harry de son côté avait exactement la même réaction. Il se regardèrent pendant plusieurs minutes rougissant puis les effets de la potion se dissipèrent et ils reprirent chacun leur masque bien qu'ils aient été un peu abîmés. (3)

La limace qui leur servait de professeur les regarda interloqué dans une parfaite imitation de la carpe hors de l'eau .

-Voyez-vous professeur cela s'appelle le talent . Ne vous inquiétez pas si vous êtes bien sage nous vous donnerons peut-être quelques cours .

La classe se mit à rire sous le regard désapprobateur de la belle Lily Potter Préfet-en-Chef de Gryffondor.

Harry prit ses affaires laissa une fiole contenant la potion sur le bureau emportant avec lui toutes les autres , rangea ses affaire te partit vers la porte.

-Mr Potter commença le professeur ayant reprit ses esprits , cela n'a pas sonné.

C'est ce moment là que choisit la cloche pour sonner et Harry s'écria en partant.

-Dénué de talents et sourd en plus de ça .

C'est ainsi que Harry s'attira le respect de tous les camarades de sa promotion ( sauf Lily Potter alias Miss l'insolence-ce-n'est-pas-bien) de toute les maisons confondues.

Et c'est ce jour là que Harry devint le deuxième Prince de Serpentard au même titre que Tom.

* * *

_Merci à tous de continuer à me lire , cela me fait très plaisir ... MERCI À TOUS CEUX QUI POSTERONS UNE REVIEW NE SERAI-CE QUE POUR M'ENCOURAGER ! Et comme j'étais très en retard je vais vous poster un petit bonus ci-dessous .Comme j'avais été absent pendant au moins deux semaines j'ai réécrit tout le chapitre pour qu'il soit plus long (PLUS DE 3000 MOTS !) . C'était prévu que je poste hier mais alors que j'avais fini d'écrire ce chapitre et que je postai ce commentaire mon ordi est revenu à la page précédente et comme je n'avais rien enregistré il a fallut tout réécrire . Bon eh bien bonne année et meilleurs voeux et surtout bonne lecture._

* * *

_"Head Boy" _(1)-Préfet-en-Chef en anglais .

_"Mais il ne se laissa pas démonter et répliqua acerbe en fourchelang [...]" _(2)-Lorsque Harry s'énerve ou est excité il a tendance à parler en Fourchelang.

_"[...]ils reprirent chacun leur masque bien qu'ils aient été un peu abîmés"._ (3)-C'est une métaphore , il ne s'agit pas de vrai masque mais plutôt de masque virtuels.

* * *

**BONUS**

Fred et Georges étaient dans la Grande Salle assis à la table des Gryffondors , ils étaient silencieux , trop silencieux.

Soudain un cri retentit . Personne ne comprit ce qu'il se passait . Jusqu'à ce qu'ils virent Drago Malefoy se tenant le ventre hilare en s'esclaffant. (Lui , un Malefoy rigolant et ayant perdu son masque de froideur et d'indifférence ? Il devait se passer quelque chose d'extra-ordinaire) Bref toujours est il qu'il rigolait en pointant quelque chose de jaune flashy devant lui. Tout le monde suivit son doigt et sur ce quoi ils tombèrent les fit mourir de rire.

Dumbledore.

Dumbledore déguisé en bonbon au citron géant et emballé dans un beau papier jaune se léchait lui même soupirant de plaisir. (Nan pas de lemon , je fais pas ça pour les vieux beurk ) Il se léchait les mains avec délice . Il avait le goût de citron apparemment.

Mme Pomfresh arriva en courant et essaya en vain de lui retirer le maléfice dont il était victime. Elle essaya de l'empêcher de se lécher , ce n'était pas bon pour lui en fait il se mangeait lui même. Hélas pour lui il refusa en prétextant qu'il était le meilleur bonbon au citron qu'il avait jamais mangé . C'est pourquoi le lendemain on vit le directeur de Poudlard déambuler dans les couloirs une collerette l'empêchant de se manger autour de la tête et demandant à qui voulait l'écouter de la lui enlever et que l'odeur délicieuse lui était insupportable . Il essaya d'acheter des premières années naïves leur promettant tous leur BUSEs . Mais Mc Gonagall l'en empêcha le tirant par le bas de l'emballage en papillote.

Et dans l'air s'inscrit en lettre d'or : _Vieux fou citronné , toi qui croit tous nous berner , essaye une fois encore de te lécher et Mc Go te donneras la fessée._

**FIN DU BONUS**

* * *

Voilà ! **Plein de review SVP** , c'est ma raison de vivre :)


	6. Chapitre 6 : Démons et Possessions

_Avant toute chose j'aimerais du fond du coeur vous remercier pour vos reviews , c'est fou ce que ces petites choses peuvent vous donner envie d'écrire la suite :) Je sais que je n'aime pas et je ne sais pas si c'est pareil pour vous que les auteurs répondent au reviews une par une avant le texte , je trouve que ça gâche un peu la lecture. _

_Donc bref je suis content que ça vous plaise._

_Merci encore et toujours à ceux qui me remettent dans le droit chemin lorsque je fais des erreurs et enfin merci à ceux qui suivent cette fic et l'ont ajouté en favoris . J'espère un jour faire parti de vos auteurs favoris mais en attendant je vais arrêter de vous ennuyer avec mes longues phrases et commencer le récit._

_Bonne rentrée à ceux qui sont concernés._

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Démons et Possession**

Tom s'éveilla un petit sourire flottant sur les lèvres . Le petit brun s'était encore une fois retrouvé dans ses bras. Il avait passé une bonne nuit , ayant réussi à s'endormir et n'ayant fait aucun cauchemar , ce qui le mettait de très bonne humeur. Il se leva gaiement en sifflotant... intérieurement , puis s'en alla faire sa toilette.

_Froid ._

C'est la première chose à laquelle pensa Harry lorsqu'il se réveilla. En effet même sous la tonne de couvertures qui le recouvrait Harry avait froid , il ne sentait cette douce chaleur confortable qui l'avait bercé la nuit entière. Il ne sentait plus ce souffle profond et régulier dans son cou ni la main de Tom sur son flanc. Tom lui ... non , ce n'est pas vrai c'est juste que cette imbécile avait enlevé l'air chaud de sous les couettes en se levant , Tom ne lui manquait pas !

C'est ce moment que choisit le dit imbécile pour sortir de la salle de bain , masque d'indifférence parfaitement ajusté , cependant à cause de la potion l'on pouvait lire quelques émotions dans les yeux de Tom. Ils parlèrent quelque peu , ne tombant pas non plus dans des conversations sans aucun sens telles que celles parlant de la pluie et du beau temps. Le sujet préféré de Tom et Harry restait sans aucun doute la magie noire , pour laquelle ils avaient tous deux une profonde fascination.

-Non , non et non je te dis que le Prosfincteur et plus noir que le Déosudor ... Ses effets sont peut-être plus lent cependant son aura et les conséquences sont plus importants. Contra Harry

-Potter , le Prosfincteur annihile l'âme d'une personne par le feu noir du Diable tandis que le Déosudor fait apparaître aux yeux de la victime son désir le plus cher avant de le détruire avec . Tu dois bien avouer que le Déosudor est plus cruel .

-Non le Déosudor est le plus insidieux or le Prosfincteur fait plus de dégâts ...

-Mais du côté noirceur , le Déosudor est celui le plus maléfique ... Attends imagine que l'on te mette devant les yeux la fille que tu désire le plus , que celle-ci te parle , te souris , te séduis puis sans aucun signe avant coureur te poignarde . Tu ne trouves pas ça maléfique ?

-Si tu as raison le Prosfincteur est le moins noir ... mais le plus ravageur.

-J'ai toujours raison...

-Non tu as tord sur un point.

-Lequel ?

-Je ne désire aucune fille .

-...

Harry sourit devant l'éloquence de Tom avant de prendre son sac et monter à la Grande Salle.

Lorsqu'il y arriva , il vit James lui faire de grands signes afin de l'inviter à manger avec lui et les Maraudeurs , invitation qu'il accepta.

-Salut

-'Lut

-Hey Harry !

-Bjour Sirius !

-Dis je voulais te demander , tu pourrais nous raconter quelques anecdotes ... hum croustillantes sur James ?

-Ça pourrai se faire ... Hum voyons ... Ah oui ... C'était un jour d'été moi et James étions partis à la plage ...

-Harry ne me dis pas que tu ...

-Nous étions partis nager et nous nous amusions comme des fous ...

-Harry non ...

-Jusqu'au moment où ...

-Harry je t'en supplies ne fais pas ça , je te donnerai ce que tu voudras !

-Comme quoi ?

-[chuchotement...]

Harry sourit .

-Vraiment ?

-Juré , mais tu ne dis rien sinon c'est niet !

-Okay .

Il se serrèrent la main sellant ainsi leur pacte , mais ce que James n'avait pas remarqué mais que Sirius et Rémus eux avaient vu c'était les deux doigts croisés de Harry dans son dos.

-Mais au fait ... Il est où Peter ?

-Oh sûrement entrain de dormir ou alors dans les cuisines entrain de se goinfrer .

Quelques étages plus ...

Oh non Peter ne mangeait pas , il ne dormait pas non plus au contraire. Il avait les yeux parfaitement ouvert et regardait Tom Jedusor chef de la première réunion mangemoriale.

Ils étaient assis autour d'une table au bout de laquelle celui qu'il devrait désormais considérer comme Voldemort siégeait .

En face de Peter se trouvait quatre personne :

-Lucius Malefoy : Le Lucius Malefoyus garde un air hautain et neutre en toute situation , même face danger.

-Narcissa Black : La Narcissas à poil drus est une espèce fourbe qui se cache sous des airs inoffensif avant de sauter sur sa proie . Elle a ses chaleurs pendant les périodes dites "Hors-Poudlard" et son compagnon de prédilection est le Lucius Malefoyus.

-Bellatrix Black : La Bellatrix à poils frisés ; pour la reconnaître , il n'y a qu'a chercher dans son regard une lueur démente et perverse si aucune vous ne voyez aucune lueur dans ses yeux ne prenez pas de risques . Cette espèce est tellement sournoise , qu'elle n'a aucun mal à dissimuler les émotions présentes dans son regard . La deuxième solution pour la reconnaître est de la confronter au Tomus Jedusorius pour lequel elle éprouve une attirance et une admiration tel qu'elle baissera la tête et minaudera quelques mots charmants.

-Severus Rogue : Créature au nez proéminent , pourvu d'une bosse au niveau de l'arrête. Quelques signes pour le reconnaître : Son masque de froideur et d'indifférence , son excitation face à un chaudrons (Ces animaux sont très fétichistes) , son dégoût face au Jamsus Potterius et enfin la graisse de nature encore indéterminée par ObscurPhoenix Compagnie © ornant ses cheveux.

De part et d'autre de l'animagus se trouvait quatres autres créatures tout aussi étrange.

-Goyle : Goylus Gloutonius : Cet animal ne fait que manger et dormir . Cerveau non trouvé (D'après ObscurPhoenix Compagnie ©)

-Crabble : Crabbe Gargantius ; (cf Goylus Gloutonius)

"Voldemort" commença la réunion , mais nos studios ne furent pas autorisés à filmer.

/CE REPORTAGE EST DISPONIBLE SUR ARTE . FR/

-[Fou rire]Tu veux dire que [rires] le maillot de bain de James s'est baissé ?

-[Rires] Oui mais ce n'est pas le meilleur ...

-Quoi ?

-Eh bien le basilic n'était pas très grand si vous voyez ce que je veux dire mais je cite "L'eau est froide aussi !"

-[Extra-Méga-Supra Fou rire]

-Sirius , Rémus ?

-Oui ?

-Ne dites pas à James que je vous l'ai dit il ne me donnerai pas ce qu'il m'a promis sinon !

-Et qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Secret !

-Mais Harry ...

-Tut tut tut pas de mais !

_Défense contre les forces du mal - 7 H 50-Cours en commun avec Pouffsouffle -Professeur Lawrence_

Harry entra dans la classe escorté par Tom qui était mystérieusement apparu après le petit déjeuner.

Tom s'installa à une table du deuxième rang et Harry s'assit à côté de lui content du choix de la table. Elle ne faisait ni "intello" (1er rang) , ni "sans-cerveau" (3ème rang)

Le professeur Lawrence apparut soudainement devant ses élèves qui tressaillirent tous à l'exception de Tom et de Harry . Bien sûr quelques Pouffsouffles courageux étaient sous la table surement pour ensuite prendre leur assaillant par "surprise".

Le professeur en question était assez petit les cheveux bruns et les yeux bleu-vert mais pas aussi beau que ceux de Tom . À côté des yeux du Head-Boy ceux du professeur paraissait bien fades.

-Bonjour sortez vos livres à la page 42 et sortez un parchemin. Étant donné que nous avons deux heures , nous consacrerons la première heure à la théorie et la deuxième heure à la pratique .

Les élèves grognèrent rapidement de mécontentement , apparemment la théorie n'enchantait pas grand monde.

-Bien Mr Boot pouvez vous nous lire le titre de la page ?

-Bien sûr Monsieur ... Hum Démons et Possession au cours du XIX ème siècle.

-Bien et les objectifs ?

-Reconnaître les signes et les symptômes qu'entraînent la possession . Comprendre le fonctionnement de l'esprit d'un démon.

-Dites moi Mr Boot est-ce-que ces phrases vous donnent envie d'apprendre quelque chose sur les démons ?

-Euh ... Non Monsieur.

-Bien c'est ce que je me disais . _Accio livres_ . Voyez vous , le ministère nous impose de se servir de ces livres et de suivre les objectifs y étant inscrit. C'est pourquoi moi je dis _Inflammare._

Les livres s'enflammèrent sous les regards surpris des Pouffsouffles et blasés des Serpentards.

-Alors si l'on vous demande ... Je respecte les consignes du ministères _à la lettre_. Bien maintenant , commençons ! Vous n'êtes pas obligés de noter vous faites comme bon vous semble après tout , ce n'est pas moi qui passe mes ASPICs à la fin de l'année.

Décidément , ce professeur plaisait de plus en plus à Harry .

- Alors les démons sont pour la plupart sous des formes dites "fantômes" car immatérielles . Pour les plus puissant d'entre eux , ils peuvent se matérialiser sous la forme de taureau ou de chèvres . Le "roi" des démons surnommé le Malin , le Diable , Lucifer ou encore Raphaël peut quant à lui prendre toutes les formes possibles ou imaginables , cependant en acquérant la capacité de changer de forme à volonté , il a perdu le pouvoir de posséder , c'est pourquoi le Diable est obligé de faire un pacte avec sa victime. La dernière possession relevé à ce jour date du XIX ème siècle ou un démon du non d'Archenel aurait possédé le tristement célèbre Adolf Hitler le poussant au massacre de milliers d'êtres humain. Les démons en quittant le corps de leur victimes , les brûlent. En effet le départ d'un démon a le même impact qu'une immolation . Les démons prennent possession du corps de leur victime grâce à une émotion forte : tristesse , colère , haine ou désespoir. Par exemple vous venez de perdre un de vos parents , et la douleur et la tristesse est telle que vous devez l'évacuer , le démon profitera alors d'un déséquilibre psychologique profond pour s'emparer de votre enveloppe charnelle ...

Harry regarda Tom du coin de l'œil . Le jeune homme à ses côtés serait-il possédé ? Cela se pourrait , après tout , tous les massacre qu'il a commis ou plutôt qu'il commettra ressemble assez au massacres orchestrés par ce moldu enfin chacun a ses armes .

Harry se promit de chercher et si possible de se débarrasser de ce démon sans tuer Tom.

Ils notèrent tous deux les éléments les plus importants de ce qu'avait dit le professeur et sortirent de classe dans le silence le plus complet .

_Métamorphose-9h50-En commun avec Gryffondor-Professeur Dumbledore_

-Un bonbon au citron ?

-Non merci .

-Un bonbon au citron ?

-Non merci je fais attention à ma ligne .

-Un bonbon au citron ?

-Non merci.

Voilà ce que répétait Dumbledore à chaque début de cours et ce que répondait à chaque début de cours les élèves.

-Oh mais que vois-je ... un nouvel élève ... commença Dumbledore avec un sourire soi-disant bienveillant.

-Oh mais que vois-je ...un fou qui se dit professeur le coupa Harry avec une expression froide .

-Allez venez au tableau , vous présenter continua Dumby comme si de rien n'était.

Harry se leva et se "présenta" avec une voix traînante et un sourire Colgate :

-Bonjour je suis Mary oui je sais drôle de nom pour un garçon ... Mon nom est Poppins et je suis là pour apporter le bonheur dans cet classe ... Comme Hagrid je fais de la magie avec mon parapluie .

-Bien Mary allez vous asseoir dit Dumbledore sous les rires des Né-Moldus et Sang-Mélés de la classe.

-Êtes vous sourd Mr ? J'ai dit Harry et non Mary ... Cria presque Harry

-Mr Poppins allez vous asseoir !

-Oh c'est plus grave que je pensais je n'ai pas dit Poppins mais Potter . Hurla le Survivant.

-Suffit ! Allez vous asseoir et sortez votre parapluie .

-Mais il ne pleut pas Mr , je vais appeler Mme Pomfresh , vous n'allez visiblement pas bien .

Harry ouvrit la porte et hurla :

-AU SECOURS , À L'AIDE , LE PROFESSEUR DUMBLEDORE NE VA PAS BIEN !

L'infirmière arriva .

-Que se passe-t-il Mr Potter ?

-Eh bien le professeur Dumbledore m'a demandé de me présenter alors je me suis exécuter puis il m'a appelé Mary Poppins et m'a demandé de sortir mon parapluie . Êtes vous sûr qu'il va bien madame ?

L'infirmière ausculta Dumbledore sans tenir compte de ses hurlement :

-JE NE SUIS PAS FOU MR POPPINS ARRÊTEZ CE CINÉMA ! DÎTES LUI QUE JE NE SUIS PAS FOU ! Hurla Dumbledore . Puis s'adressant à James il continua : MR POTTER DÎTES À MME POMFRESH QUE JE NE SUIS PAS FOU !

-Mme , le professeur Dumbledore n'est pas fou , il est cinglé !

S'en fut trop pour Dumby qui se leva et pointa sa baguette sur Harry .

-Sale Morveux je vais te faire payer ton insolence ... _Endol..._

_-EXPELLIARMUS ! _Contra Tom s'étant placé devant Harry dans une position protectrice.

Harry regarda Tom et sourit .

-_Stupéfix_ ! Bien Mr Jedusor , Mr Potter occupez vous des élèves pendant que je m'occupe d'Albus.

-Bien Madame. Dirent-ils en coeur avec un sourire d'ange.

L'infirmière hocha la tête et partit avec Dumbledore stupéfixié , et attaché sur une civière .

Tom alla prévenir le directeur pendant que Harry renvoyai tous les élèves dans leur salle commune respective.

-Bien joué Harry le félicitèrent James , Sirius et Harry . On aurai jamais pu le faire , considèrent toi désormais comme un des Maraudeurs !

-Merci les gars !

_Grande Salle-19 h 50._

=Mes chers élèves , j'ai le regret de vous annoncer que le professeur Dumbledore , ne pourra assurer ses cours durant une période indéterminée , en effet le professeur Dumbledore souffre de troubles psychologiques et se trouve désormais dans l'aile de psychiatrique de St Mangouste.=

* * *

**Un p'tit bonus ? Oui ? Allez c'est parti !**

* * *

BONUS

Le vieux citronné s'éveilla lentement avec une impression étrange ... Il ne sentait pas la douceur de ses draps de soie caresser sa peau de pruneau ... Il ne sentait pas le satin de son pyjama sur son corps de Dieu (_Mais oui Dumby on y croit !_) . Non il sentait plutôt des draps en coton lui chatouiller le nez désagréablement . Bizarre il ouvrit un œil mais il vit flou , il essaya de se frotter les yeux mais ses poignets semblaient bloqués . Mais qu'est-ce-que ... ? De lourdes lanières de cuir semblaient bloquer ses poignets , de même que ses jambes . Était-il attaché ? Il vit enfin mieux . Il se trouvait dans une chambre d'hôpital au mur blancs . Il était allongé dans un lit à barreaux , auquel il était attaché . Cela aurait pu paraître excitant si seulement Rusard était là , seulement voilà Rusard n'était pas dans la pièce. Soudain un éclat doré attira son regard une plaque :

_SERVICE PSYCHIATRIQUE DE STE MANGOUSTE / PATIENT ALBUS PERCEVAL WILFRIED DUMBLEDORE ._

-MAIS QU'EST-CE-QUE JE FAIS LÀ ? JE NE SUIS PAS FOU ! VOUS M'ENTENDEZ ? JE NE SUIS PAS FOU !

Une infirmière arriva au pas de course et se frappa le front.

-Ah oui c'est l'heure de votre bonbon au citron et de votre série.

Elle alluma l'écran plasmagique et fourra un bonbon dans la bouche de Dumby , celui ci se calma.

* * *

_Voilà , je contais publier plus tard en raison du brevet blanc que je devais passer aujourd'hui , mais en raison des intempéries neigeuses , j'ai pu l'achever aujourd'hui. Je publierais désormais tous les samedis après-midi._

_Review please ... Vous savez quand vous publiez des reviews , cela me donne envie de faire un bonus et des chapitres plus longs... bizarre non ?_

_Encore merci à ceux qui me lisent et reviewvent (Is it french ?) , ça motive !_


	7. Chapitre 7 : Les Cupidons

_Tout d'abord , merci pour vos reviews ! Je vous laisserai un petit bonus comme à chaque fois , mais cette fois-ci il sera particulier ._

_Je ne compte pas laisser Dumbledore en psychiatrie désolé ... Je compte faire bien pire :)_

_Encore merci à ceux qui lisent , qui me suivent et qui me mettent en favoris , j'en suis vraiment touché ! Et enfin je suis content que mon humour vous plaise !_

_"Pouvant heurter la sensibilité des plus jeunes en cas d'attaque cardiaque ou de vomis sur l'ordinateur , ObscurPhoenix Compagnie© , ne fait ni le ménage , ni le banquier pour les soins médicaux"_

_:SURPRISE:_

**Chapitre 7 : Les Cupidons.**

_Chambre de Préfet-en-Chef-7h00_

Deux paires d'yeux s'ouvrirent au même instant , c'est à dire à 7 heures 00 minutes 17 secondes et 32 centièmes._  
_

Deux paires d'yeux qui se toisèrent quelques minutes ...

Deux paires d'yeux qui se cherchaient sans cesse , que ce soit en cours , dans les couloirs , à table ou dans leur chambre.

Ces deux paires d'yeux appartenaient au plus célèbres Serpentards de Poudlard , ces yeux appartenaient à Harry Potter et Tom Jedusor.

Les deux adolescents s'affrontaient doucement du regard , se cherchant encore et toujours , se caressant doucement des yeux .

Ils aimaient ce qu'ils voyaient , ils aimaient ce qu'ils sentaient , ils aimaient tout simplement .

Ils aimaient oui ... mais qu'aimaient-t-ils ?

-Tom... chuchota doucement Harry

Ce furent deux lèvres qui l'empêchèrent de continuer.

Harry écarquilla les yeux .

~Adorable ... ~Sourit Tom toujours contre les lèvres de son camarade de chambre.

Contre ...les lèvres de son...camarade de chambre ?

Oh mon Dieu , il ne voulait pas ... enfin si il voulait mais ...

Tom était perdu ... perdu , il éprouvait des choses qu'il n'avait jamais auparavant eu l'occasion de ressentir... Des choses dont désormais , il était sûr de ne plus pouvoir se passer.

Il revint à la réalité juste au moment où Harry , la surprise passée commençait à répondre au baiser , entrouvrant légèrement les lèvres et allant caresser la langue adverse ; ce qui ne l'aida vraiment pas à reconnecter les deux neurones qui lui restait.

Les deux langues s'affrontèrent , sans qu'aucune ne prenne l'ascendant sur l'autre , elles se caressèrent , s'étreignirent , puis s'éloignèrent se frôlant et donnant des frissons de plaisir à leurs propriétaires.

À bout de souffle , les deux garçons durent rompre le pacte qu'avaient scellé leur lèvres et se reculèrent afin de se ré-oxygéner.

-Wow !

-Wow !

L'air fut inspiré , il passa par le nez , descendit doucement passa par différents organes avant d'être insufflé dans le sang puis monta au cerveau ainsi qu'aux joues des Serpentards.

-Je ...hum...je ne sais pas quoi dire ...

-Alors ne dis rien , ne penses rien , seulement n'oublies pas ...

-Argh Dumby sors de ce corps !

-Ne t'inquiètes pas il n'est pas là , j'ai juste acheté le dico des vieux fous citronnés et fripés !

-Ouf ...Dis tu me le prêtera ?

-Bien sûr !

-En fait je cherches ...

La discussion continua leur faisant momentanément oublier la gêne ressentie quelques instant plus tôt .

_Couloir menant à la Grande Salle - 7h00_

-Pssst ... Psst ...PSSSST !

Harry scruta l'obscurité autour de lui , cherchant une quelconque présence , ne voyant rien il sonda les lieux , d'un flot de magie pure et identifia l'intrus comme James .

-James qu'est-ce-que tu veux ?

-Comment tu sais que c'est moi ?

-Peu importe , bon que me vaut le plaisir de te voir de si bon matin ?

-J'ai ce que je t'avais promis si tu ne divulguais pas ... hum .. enfin...

-Tes 10 cm ?

-HARRY !

-C'est mon prénom ...

-C'était il y a longtemps en plus l'eau était froide .

-James , c'était une plage magique , l'eau n'est jamais froide !

-Enfin ... j'ai changé .

-Félicitations , on fêtera tes douze centimètres demain !

-Harry , occupe toi de Tom au lieu de t'occuper de moi !

Harry rougit...intérieurement mais ne se laissa pas démonter .

-Moi au moins j'ai quelqu'un dont je peux m'occuper.

James piqua un fard monumental , fourra un livre dans les bras de Harry et partit en jurant .

-Ark il sait imager ses jurons lui ...**"**Mc Go qui fait un cunni à Ombrage montée par Rusard se faisant chevaucher par Dumby au sexe mou qui suce FolŒil**"** ...rien que ça ?

Harry baissa les yeux vers le livres qui avait été fourré dans ses bras : Destin & Ombres

Le livre qui ne finissait jamais , chaque jour une nouvelle page apparaissait et chaque jour , de nouvelles information y étaient inscrites.

Harry l'ouvrit à la dernière page .

Harry ne vit d'abord que des formes pleines serpentant le long de la page puis ses formes sans auxun sens finirent par en trouver un au sens d'Harry , pas en mot anglais non , en fourchelang .

§ Nouvelle victime de possession à St Mangouste §

Harry soupira et ferma les yeux , les démons devenaient de plus en plus dangereux !

Et foi d'Harry Potter , il n'allait rien faire ...

~Attendez je ne suis pas un de ses stupides Gryffondor , je tiens à mes magnifiques fesses moi , et puis je tiens aussi à celle de Tom ... elles sont vraiment à se damner , surtout quand il met son pantalon en peau de ... Je m'égare là ... et depuis quand j'ai du désir pour quelqu'un moi ? Qui a été la cible de la rumeur disant qu'il était né avec un glaçon dans le boxer ?~

Harry partit en grognant contre les Préfets-en-Chef de Serpentard avec un postérieur démesurément parfait .

: Ses lèvres aussi sont parfaites :

~Oh ta gueule toi ! ... D'ailleurs , c'est qui toi ?~

: Moi c'est Bad Boy Mental Voice Harry , ta petite voix maléfique quoi ! Mais appelles moi BB :

~Eh où est ma "bonne voix" ~

:Oh elle a eu un accident il y a longtemps:

~Un accident dans mon cerveau ?~

:Je l'ai un peu aidé ...:

~Je vois ... des traces restantes ?~

:Non , pour qui me prends-tu ? Pour un débutant ? Bon c'est vrai qu'au début j'étais un peu brouillon , par exemple quand j'ai "aidé" ta conscience à avoir un accident ,il y a eu du sang partout , ça m'a mis un temps fou à tout nettoyer !:

~Bon tant mieux , tant qu'il n'y a pas de trace tu fais ce que tu veux ... Mais surtout empêche les démons d'entrer !

:Okay chef !:

~Et ...~

:Oui ?:

~Ta gueule aussi !~

:[grillons]:

~Bien ! ~

_Soin aux créatures magiques-16h00-En commun avec Serdaigle-Professeur Silvanius Brûlopot_

-Bonjour , Bonjour chers élèves , aujourd'hui nous allons parler ...

-Wow il prend le TGV celui-là souffla Harry à Tom.

-Le TG-quoi ?

-Laisse tomber .

~Merde Harry arrête les anachronismes (1) !~

:[rires léger]:

~Arrêtes de rire toi !~

:[re-grillon]:

~Petite soumise !~

:C'est ça , c'est ça mais à chaque fois que tu m'insultes , je baisse un peu mes défences contre les démons:

~[GRILLONS]~

:Petit soumis:

-Mr Potter ! Mon cours ne vous intéresse-t-il donc pas ?

-Non Monsieur !

-Non quoi mon cours ne vous intéresse pas ou non mon cours vous intéresse ?

-Non votre cours NE m'intéresse PAS !

-Petit insolent ... Bien puisque vous vous sentez si doué dans cette matière pour vous dispenser d'écouter mes cours alors je vous laisse le faire à ma place !

-Bien monsieur , allez vous asseoir ! Au fait quel était votre programme du jour ?

Le professeur de SCM (Soin aux Créatures Magiques) parut décontenancé par la réponse mais finit par aller s'asseoir et répondit :

-Je pensais étudier l'impact de l'environnement sur l'évolution du parescius animalius ruxius !

-Ennuyeux ! Oh mais quelle bonne imitation du poissons hors de l'eau Mr Brûlopot , maintenant sortez vos affaire , sinon c'est une heure de retenue !

Le professeur ne répondit pas et demanda une feuille et une plume à sa voisine une jeune Serdaigle terrorisée et intimidée .

-Bien quel jour sommes nous ?

Un jeune Serdaigle répondit fièrement :

-Le 14 février monsieur !

-10 points en moins pour Serdaigle Monsieur ...

-Dimitrov monsieur

-20 points en moins je ne vous ai pas donné la parole ! Bien commençons !

Tom sourit , le petit brun avait du cran !

-Alors 14 février fête niaise de mon point de vue de l'amour, mais puisque ce jour s'y prête , nous allons voir les Cupidons !

-Foutaises , les cupidons ne sont qu'un conte de bonne femme s'insurgea l'ex prof de SCM .

-Mister je sais tout à quelle maison appateniez vous à l'époque ?

-Serdaigle !

-Donc 50 points en moins pour Serdaigle ! Je disais donc que les Cupidons existent , ce sont de petits êtres bleu , le plus souvent des mâles les femelles n'intervenant qu'en cas d'amour pur . Les Cupidons ont les ailes chargés d'une petite pellicule de poudre rose , renouvelée sans cesse et c'est de cette manière qu'elle insufle le sentiment amoureux , le vrai , pas juste comme l'effet d'une potion , le vrai Amour avec un grand A . Pour les attirer il suffit de s'embrasser en étant amoureux et ils viennent , le plus souvent , vous ne les remarquez pas , trop occupés avec votre langue !

Tom rougit ...intérieurement en repensant au matin qu'ils avaient passés chacun dans la bouche de l'autre .

-Alors ... Dimitov , Stanilux levez-vous et embrassez vous !

-Mais Monsieur ...

-Dimitrov , ne pensez-vous pas que vous avez fait assez perdre de points à votre maison aujourd'hui , pas que ça me gène d'en retirer mais à la longue les sabliers finissent vides .

Dimitrov posa alors ses lèvres sur Stanilux la crasseuse (Surnom pour son hygiène corporelle impeccable !) et de petite bêtes aux oreilles pointus pourvus d'ailes roses apparurent .

Les filles bavèrent .

-Dégoûtant , Mr Dimitrov sortez votre langue de cette bouche et allez vous asseoir , vous aussi Mademoiselle Stanilux et enlevez ces mains du fessier de Mr Dimitrov !

Ils se séparèrent à regret ... Ark .. et retournèrent s'asseoir .

-Bonjour mesdames et messieurs les Cupidons.

-Bonjour Harry commença une des rares femelle .

-Salut Catty ça va ?

-Oui et toi ?

-Oui , je t'ai fait venir car ce monsieur là-bas qui se cache sous sa table (2) m'a demandé de faire cours à sa place et vous à qualifier de je cite "Foutaises , les cupidons ne sont qu'un conte de bonne femme"

-Oh Harry t'aurais pas dû faire ça ! souffla un deuxième Cupidon , mâle cette fois ci à son oreille .

-Ne t'inquiètes pas Michelange , je sais ce que je fais .

-J'espère ...

-Wow elle est féroce ta Catty , t'a vu comment elle lui arrache les cheveux !

-Oui oh non pas les oreilles , pas les oreilles ... Arg CATTY ça suffit tu crois pas ?

-Attend mon chérie quelques minutes encore s'il te plaît ... Tiens gros benêt , hop et là je tire , hop je passe ça là et c'est bon ! Harry est-ce-que tu penses que je devrais le faire tomber amoureux de Rusard ?

-Hum oui , c'est une bonne idée.

Sa conscience se retourna dans sa tombe .

-Bien !

Une poudre rose enveloppa le dit benêt , sa vue se floua et lorsqu'il se réveilla de sa transe un cri retentit .

-RUSSSSSSSAAARRRRRRDDDD YOUHOU MON COEUR , PRÉPARE TON CUL J'ARRIVE !

Et le professeur partit en courant vers le château.

-Le moment est venu de former les couples , alors Catty tu me donnes le nom de la fille est Michelange le nom du garçon amoureux.

-Alors :

Stanilux/ Dimitrov

Estrie/Boot

Jurie/Lockart

Marin/Sylla

Mistyc/McMillan

Petrov/Salvator

Signilof/Patil

-Okay bon bonne chance et que ça dure !

_Fin du cours_

Tom était en train de ranger ses affaires et d'apprêtait à aller féliciter Harry pour son cours lorsqu'il entendit une discussion .

-Harry il y avait aussi une paire d'âme sœur dans le lot , mais on a pas préféré en parler devant toute la classe ça les aurait je pense gênés.

-Et c'était qui ? Demanda Harry avide de savoir .

-Ben il y avait toi ... et Tom.

-Oh fut la seule réponse d'Harry avant qu'il ne congédie doucement les Cupidons.

-Bravo très bon cours Harry chuchota Tom à l'oreille d'Harry .

Il frissonna.

-Tu sais Harry j'ai rêvé toute la journée de te refaire ce que je t'ai fait ce matin , et maintenant que les Cupidons ont parlés , je peux enfin le faire .

C'est en finissant cette phrase que Tom posa ses lèvres sur celles de Harry.

Comme ce matin , Harry entrouvrit la bouche légèrement permettant à leur langue de s'affronter et comme le matin aucune des deux n'eut l'ascendant sur l'autre . Elles s'amusait se tournait autour attaquaient , reapartaient , tournaient , comme sur un ring de plaisir elle enchantaient leurs propriétaires.

Puis l'air manqua et ils se séparèrent .

-Pourquoi ...as-tu fais ça ?

-Parce que j'en avais envie et toi aussi .

-Et ça va nous mener où ?

-Hum dans mon lit ?

Harry frappa Tom à l'épaule et l'embrassa.

-Idiot murmura-t-il tout contre les lèvres du Préfet-en-chef de Serpentard.

* * *

**BONUS (pouvant choquer les plus jeunes , les homophobes et les partisans de la lutte contre la zoophilie)**

Harry , marchait tranquillement dans les couloirs sous sa cape d'invisibilité et allant dans la réserve de la bibliothèque quand soudain un bruit attira son attention . En effet un petit son creux retentissait à quelques secondes d'intervalle chacun produisant un concert des plus désagré inspecta les environs , à la recherche d'une quelconque présence mais ne trouva rien . Il sonda le couloir : RIEN. Bizarre , pourtant toute personne magique émet une onde courte. Une petite lumière accrocha son regard , une porte était ouverte , surement un placard à balai ... Il s'approcha et regarda à l'intérieur. Ce qu'il vit le dégoûta : Rusard s'activant dans son plus simple appareil à l'intérieur de Miss Teigne et prit par derrière par notre cher professeur de SCM qui là serait plutôt professeur de SDM (Sodomie)

~Berk dégoûtant et Miss Teigne qui pousse ses petits grognement là , c'est à vomir ~

:Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec toi , remarque normal que tu ne les ai pas senti en sondant : Deux Cracmols et une chatte en chaleur :

~Ah une cuvette vite , je sens que Miss Teigne va jouir~

-MIAAAAAOOOUUUU !

-[vomissement repas matin]

:[vomissement]:

-ARRRGGGHH OOUUUUIIII MIIIISSS TTTEEEIIIGGGNNNE ! Miss Teignne je t'aime ma belle

-[vomissement repas midi]

:[évanouissement]:

-OOOOOHHH RUUUSSSSAAAARRRD TTTONNN CCCUUUL EEESSST SSSI CCCHAAAUD !

-[vomissement repas soir]

:[mort instantannée ]:

* * *

"_~Merde Harry arrête les anachronismes !_~" (1)- Le TGV n'existe pas à cette époque , ce qu'il dit n'existe pas et n'est pas dans le contexte de l'époque !

"_ce monsieur là-bas qui se cache sous sa table_" (2)-Imaginez vous une clairière dans la Forêt Interdite , avec des tables magiques , qui ne se salissent pas , ne prennent pas l'eau , bref ...

* * *

Merci à tous pour cette , lecture ! Chapitre plus cours car le dernier a été publié mardi donc le temps d'écrire le suivant je pouvais pas écrire l'Odyssée .

Ahhh le passage avec Rusard , Brûlopot et Miss Teigne , j'ai failli vomir en l'écrivant (véridique) .

Moi tout ce que je vous demande c'est plein , plein de review pour m'encourager à continuer et pour que vous ayez un bonus il en faut ! (rire diabolique)... Je suis un maître chanteur !

À la semaine prochaine et ...**REVIEW PLEASE !**


	8. Intermède Amour Potion et Roudoudous

INTERMÈDE SÉRIE AMOUR POTION ET ROUDOUDOUS VOLUME IV SAISON 6 ÉPISODE N° 1652

* * *

-Professeur ?

-Oui Sharon ?

-Je voulais vous demander ...

-Oui dîtes moi tout ...

-Je me demandais si vous ...

-Oui , oui , oui !

-C'est vrai ?

-Oui Sharon moi aussi je le désire !

-Merci Professeur , c'est aimable à vous de me donner des cours de soutien en potion .

-C'était pour ça ?

-Bah oui ! Vous pensiez à quoi ?

-À rien , à rien , à un chaudron et puis à vous , à la chaleur du feu sous le chaudron , à la sueur perlant de votre , front , cette goutte qui descend le long de votre cou , qui s'infiltre dans votre bustier ...

-Euh professeur ..

-Hum oui ?

-Vous étiez partis dans vos pensées et vous léchiez ce roudoudou comme un fou alors je m'inquiétait ..

-Oh non ma petite , ces pensées n'était guère désagréables au contraire !

-Ah et bien je vais vous laisser à vos chaudrons !

-Oui , oui j'aime beaucoup vos nichons ... euh les chaudrons ; je vous apprendrais tout ce qui faut en pénétra-hum-potion ; je vous prendrais contre un mur ... euh je vous ferait connaître tout les secrets des potions .

-Hum oui c'est ça ... À plus tard professeur !

-C'est ça à plus tard mon délicat roudoudou.

Et le maître des potions se remit à lécher un roudoudou avec folie , s'imaginant bien d'autres aventures avec son élève

[ À suivre ... ou pas ]

**Voici un petit intermède avant le prochain chapitre nommé : Frissons .**

**PS : Petite question quel âge avez-vous ?**


	9. Chapitre 8 : Frissons

_Reprise de la fiction après presque six mois d'absence . Dur de se remettre dans le bain . Chapitre un peu moins drôle et long que d'habitude mais capital pour la suite de l'histoire . Je n'ai ensuite pas négligé votre besoin d' "action" dans ce chapitre c'est pourquoi dans la première scène il fera un peu chaud . Quelques révélations dans ce chapitre ... Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je remercie bien sûr ce qui m'ont laissé des reviews . Je dois avouer que c'est en partie à cause des reviews de Matsuyama que j'avais arrêté d'écrire . Je n'ai pas vraiment l'impression que ce que j'écris est de qualité , c'est pourquoi je cherche toujours à justifier ce que j'écris et à faciliter la tâche au lecteur __dans sa compréhension . Les reviews négatives ont lieu d'être , elle m'aide à progresser mais on ne peut pas critiquer le fait que je mette des notes , si vous n'avez pas besoin de notes , vous ne les lisez pas , certains ont besoin de plus d'éclaircissement que d'autres. _

_Sur ce j'arrête de parler et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture..._

§ Fourchelangue §

: Paroles de BB :

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : Frissons**

POV Tom

Je suis dans une pièce noire . Assis . Je sens les pavés durs et froids sous mon corps. Soudain j'entend un bruit , un gémissement . Quelqu'un souffre peu loin d'ici . Un deuxième gémissement transperce la noirceur de la pièce , puis un troisième , un quatrième ...Une infinité de gémissements jaillit de toutes parts . Tout à coup , une grande lumière éclate dans la pièce , m'éblouissant . Je rouvre les yeux que je n'avais pas eu conscience de fermer . Le décor qui m'apparaît est flou , puis les formes grossières se précisent , les détails s'ajoutent et enfin je vois. Je suis derrière quelque chose ... une vitre ...Non un miroir . Face à moi , une vaste pièce formée par deux rangées de serpents fendues par un chemin dallé . La chambre des secrets. Soudain mes yeux sont attirés par un éclat vert émeraude : un lit au couleur de la maison Serpentard . Sur ce lit deux formes répètent inlassablement les même mouvement . Le rouge me monte aux joues : une nouveauté . Ces deux corps sur ce lit sont en train de répéter une danse vielle comme le monde . De mon poste d'observation , je peux voir un dos cambré et finement dessiné , surmonté d'une nuque à se damner pour finir par des cheveux brun , humide de sueur .

Sous ce corps on peut apercevoir un ventre plat , un torse finement musclé , un cou gracile , puis un visage d'ange , des lèvres purpurines , des pommettes parfaites , des yeux émeraudes , des cheveux noirs savamment décoiffés . Harry.

Ses yeux plongés dans ceux de son amant se tournent vers moi . Il me sourit . Il chuchote quelque chose à son partenaire , sûrement en fourchelangue au vu du frisson qui parcourt son amant . Il tourne la tête dans ma direction et gémit d'un plaisir non feint . Moi . Tom Riddle. Je suis entrain de faire l'amour avec Harry . Je ne baise pas , non , je fais l'amour. Mon pieu de chair dans le fourreau de Harry effectue un mouvement de va-et-viens . Celui-ci sert les draps dans ses poings , se tortille sous mes assauts . Gémis de plaisir . Hurle . Il crie mon nom dans une litanie incessante .

§ Je t'aime § sifflai-je sans m'en rendre compte.

§ Je t'aime aussi § répondit Harry

Et j'explosai en même temps que mon double . Harry quant à lui retomba mollement sur le lit telle une poupée de chiffon . Les deux silhouettes se mêlèrent et s'embrassèrent longuement , sensuellement

Mon corps parcouru de frissons . Ces frissons provoqués par Harry , par ces simples mots.

J'étais dans la merde et surtout amoureux ce qui compromettait mes plans.

FIN POV

Tom se réveilla en sursaut , en sueur . À ses côtés Harry dormait profondément . Il se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa profondément avant de se recoucher , la main sur le torse d'Harry la tête enfoui dans ses cheveux.

_7 h 09 - Chambre de Harry et Tom_

Harry se réveilla doucement lorsque les premiers rayons de soleil filtrèrent par la fenêtre magique de leur chambre . Ben oui pas de vraies fenêtre dans les cachots. Il s'étira longuement et fut surpris que ses jambes et ses bras ne rencontrent aucun obstacle . Tom était déjà levé , depuis au moins neuf minutes . Ce gars était réglé comme une horloge. Harry se leva et décida que son boxer était de trop , c'est pourquoi il l'enleva et le jeta dans un coin de la pièce. Il regarda son sac , posé dans un coin de la pièce et s'en approcha . Nu. Il en extirpa le LQEFJ (Livre Qui n'En Finit Jamais) et l'ouvrit . Il pensa alors à la dissertation facultative qu'ils avaient (ou non) à rendre en DCFM . Il cherchait un sujet intéressant à soumettre au professeur Lawrence lorsque le livre lui échappa des mains . Les pages se mirent à tourner à toute vitesse avant de s'arrêter sur une double page.

Harry approcha doucement de l'ouvrage le prit entre ses mains et commença sa lecture .

* * *

#_ Le Diable_

_Le Malin conclue parfois un arrangement avec une sorcière . Si elle lui donne un enfant , elle voit son énergie décuplée . Satan espère que son rejeton sera un semi-homme , une sorcière ou un mage qui deviendra un fidèle serviteur de l'obscur._

_La sorcière tire un autre avantage de sa liaison avec le Malin : dès que celui-ci aura vu son enfant , il ne pourra plus approcher la mère , aussi longtemps qu'elle vivra , à moins qu'elle ne le souhaite. Dès lors , elle est libérée de sa domination et de son contrôle._

_Le Malin possède de nombreux pouvoirs surnaturels. Il change à volonté de taille et d'apparence , en vu de tromper ou de terrifier les humains. Son véritable aspect est effroyable , au point dit-on , de vous rendre fou ou de vous faire mourir de terreur . Il peut apparaître soudainement , regarder par dessus l'épaule de ses victimes et même lire dans les esprits. Il reste le plus souvent invisible , mais ses sabots brûlent le sol , laissant des empreintes bien reconnaissables. Il manipule aussi le cours du temps , l'accélérant ou le ralentissant , l'arrêtant même complètement._

_ Plus que tout , il est habile est sournois . Il préfère la ruse et la tromperie à la force. _#

* * *

_On raconte qu'une fois , le Malin avait rencontré un sorcière - banale , sans atouts particulier , peu jolie pour ne pas dire laide - à laquelle il s'était longtemps intéressé. _

_Celle-ci était amoureuse d'un beau jeune homme habitant non loin d'elle dans un manoir luxueux surplombant Little Hangleton._

_Satan sentait en la jeune femme le pouvoir d'enfanter d'un être puissant qui accomplirait des choses à la hauteur des espérance . Hélas pour lui cette sorcière ne vendrait pas son corps contre une immunité face à lui . Non , elle aurait préféré mourir plutôt que de tromper celui qu'elle aimait._

_Utilisant sa ruse et sa sournoiserie , il prit les traits du tant désiré Tom Jedusor et alla à la rencontre de la jeune Mérope Gaunt . Il lui fit la cour , lui chuchota des mots doux qui lui écorchait la langue et enfin il obtint ce qu'il voulait . Il prit salement la jeune fille dans une des ruelles de Little Hangleton avant de la laisser pour morte sur un trottoir . Jeune fille sans ressource , elle accoucha , déposa le petit dans un orphelinat avant de se laisser mourir par une froide nuit d'hiver . Elle possédait trois allumettes , une pour l'amour qui s'éteignit , un pour la magie et la santé qui s'éteignit aussi , une pour elle-même et la vie qui s'éteignit._

* * *

Plongé dans sa lecture et toujours aussi nu . Harry ne remarqua pas que le tableau gardant l'entrée de la chambre pivotait .

Une silhouette de sombre vêtue entra dans la chambre et un gant noir referma le tableau.

: Euh Harry , excuse moi de déranger ta lecture ô combien passionnante d'une jeune femme baisée dans une ruelle mais tu as de la visite et tu es en tenue d'Adam:

Harry releva doucement sa tête d'ange et croisa un regard noir empli de folie . Bellatrix .

-Que_ fais-tu là ? demanda froidement Harry à Bellatrix_

-Je suis là pour te montrer ce qu'il en coûte de toucher à ce qui est à moi.

-Et qu'ais-je toucher qui t'appartient.

-Tom cracha-t-elle. TOM EST À MOI ! TU N'ES QU'UNE CATIN DE PLUS , MOI IL M'AIME , IL N'AIME QUE MOI , QUE MOI TU ENTEND ?

- Je . Ne . Suis . Pas . Une . Catin.

À chaque mot qu'Harry prononçait une aiguille brûlante s'enfonçait à l'arrière du crâne de Bellatrix . Il la regarda sur le sol , nul gêné par sa nudité , il la tourmenta , lui fit ressentir la sensation d'avoir était plongé dans du Vitriol (1) . Lui fit ressentir les milliers de piqûre de frelons d'Asie . Il fit bouillir son cerveau . Elle hurla longuement jusqu'à ce que ses cordes vocales lâchent et que Bellatrix sombre dans une folie infantilisante , qu'elle suce son pouce , qu'elle pleure .

Il prit ensuite le contrôle de son esprit il lui demanda de ne plus les approcher lui et Tom de se rappeler à quel point il est redoutable , de se rappeler la douleur qu'il venait de lui infliger , d'oublier que c'était lui qui l'avait torturé et de se rendre à l'infirmerie.

_Ce soir là / Heure du courrier du soir - Grande Salle_

Le Poudlard étudiant tomba dans l'assiette heureusement vide d'Harry . La première page criait la déportation de Bellatrix Black vers la section psychiatrique se Ste Mangouste.

Harry était fier de lui cependant le regard sombre de Tom coupa court à sa joie.

* * *

_(1) "Vitriol"_ - Acide sulfurique

La première partie de la description du Diable (entre #) est issue du "Bestiaire de l'épouvanteur" de Joseph Delaney , traduit en français par Marie-Hélène Delval. (Titre original : The Spook's Bestiary )

**Reviews please.**


	10. Chapitre 9 : Révélations

Merci à tous pour vos reviews , je suis désolé que ma fiction ne t'ait pas apporté ce que tu attendais Kaomisha .. Nouveau chapitre avec des révélations et des rebondissements ...** ENJOY !**

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : Révélations**

-C'est quoi exactement ton problème ?

-Je n'ai pas de problème.

-Depuis que tu as lu que Bellatrix Black avait était envoyé en psychiatrie à Ste Mangouste , tu est fermé comme une huître . Serais-tu amoureux de cette folle ?

-Ne sois pas stupide !

-Comment veux-tu que je ne sois pas stupide , tu tires la tronche depuis que tu as appris la nouvelle . Si j'avais su que ça t'aurais mis dans un état pareil , je ne l'aurai pas torturé …

-Tu ne l'aurais pas quoi ?

-Serais-tu atteint de surdité momentanée Tom ?

-Ne te fou pas de moi Potter !

-Ah c'est redevenu Potter maintenant ?

-Potter !

-Elle m'a dit que je n'étais qu'une de tes catins ! Est-ce vrai Tom suis-je pour toi juste une catin ?

-Tu n'avais pas à la torturer ainsi !

-Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question siffla dangereusement Harry .

-Je n'ai rien à te dire.

-Bien je prend ça pour un oui.

-Potter...

-Non , Tom , n'ajoutes rien , j'ai bien compris qu'une des fidèles partisane de Voldemort comptait plus à ses yeux que son propre petit ami.

Harry sortit sa baguette , fit ses bagages d'un coup de baguette , les réduisit avant de les fourrer dans sa poche et de partir dans un claquement de tableau .

-Petit ami ? Tom resta là , debout , hébété.

Harry ne savait pas où aller , il n'avait pas de chambre personnelle , ni de dortoirs et le mot de passe de la nymphe noir avait dû être modifié . Hors de question d'aller se réfugier chez les Gryffondors comme un vulgaire Pouffsouffle . Il ne restait plus qu'une seule solution : La Chambre des secrets .

Harry se dirigea vers les toilettes des filles du deuxième étage . Il entra dans les dits-toilettes et en camoufla l'entrée . Ainsi personne ne pouvait plus y entrer à part-lui .

-Qu'est-ce-que tu fais là ? Toi aussi tu es venue te moquer de moi ? Les gens ne viennent que pour ça de toute façon .

-Non je ne suis pas venu pour me moquer de toi.

-Vraiment ? Demanda Mimi Geignarde ses grands yeux globuleux remplis d'espoir.

-Oui . Je ne prendrai pas la peine de me moquer de toi , tu es trop pathétique. Une serdaigle , petite grosse qui se cache dans des toilettes pour pleurer à cause d'une paire de lunettes , c'est pathétique , tu as eu ce que tu méritais c'est tout . Maintenant casses-toi avant que je ne te jette un sort pour t'envoyer dans les Limbes.

Les yeux de la jeune fantôme s'embuèrent de larmes avant qu'elle ne disparaissent dans un claquement sec de l'air.

Harry passa quelques heures dans les toilettes afin d'en faire disparaître les cuvettes , crasses et immondices ne laissant que les lavabos centraux . Il fit ensuite s'ouvrir l'entrée de la chambre des secrets , remplaçant le tuyaux dégoûtant par un ascenseur en verre. Il entreprit ensuite d'aménager la chambre elle-même . Le basilic ayant disparu mystérieusement , il installa ses appartements dans la statue de Salazard , où séjournait le basilic auparavant.

Il créa ensuite d'autres salles auxquelles on pouvait accéder par les statues de serpents bordant l'allée centrale. On ne pouvait accéder à une salle qu'en donnant une goutte de son sang et le mot de passe associé à celle-ci à une des statues.

Il alla ensuite prendre une douche dans ses appartements et se coucha aux alentours de 3 h du matin en pensant aux paroles blessantes qu'avait eu Tom à son égard.

_Lendemain-7h00-Chambre de Tom_

Tom se réveilla transi de froid , il avait beau avoir demandé aux elfes de maison d'ajouter des couvertures à son lit , il ressentait toujours une sensation de froid qui le glaçait jusqu'à l'os.

Il se demanda ensuite si ce n'était pas parce que Harry n'avait pas dormi à ses côtés cette nuit et se flagella mentalement se rappelant qu'avant que Harry n'arrive il arrivait très bien à se réchauffer sans lui.

Il se leva donc , enfila un boxer. Et oui sans son compagnon de chambre la fête est plus folle.

Il passa à la salle de bains augmentant la température à l'extrême sans n'y trouver aucune sensation de chaleur , ce que la rougeur de sa peau démentit facilement.

Sans Harry les réveils était mornes . Pas de discussions , pas de sons , pas de baisers : rien.

En sortant il se dirigea vers sa malle , en quête d'une paire de chaussette et vit qu'un livre à la couverture bordeaux et aux reliures dorées était mollement étalé à côté d'elle visiblement tombé au sol. Il le prit , plaçant son indexe entre les deux pages ouverte , avant de s'en saisir et de le tourner. Ce qu'il vit ensuite l'horrifia et l'emplit de fierté à la fois. Ainsi il n'était pas qu'un demi sang , il n'avait aucune relation avec les moldus . Il était puissant.

_Archenel , démon des citadelle , âme sœur de l'un des fils de Raphaël _

_Archenel appelé aussi démon des citadelles est connu pour provoqué des guerres entre les humains. Il prend plaisir à les voir souffrir , se reprochant mutuellement des faits n'ayant jamais existé , fabulations imposés à leur esprits par lui-même._

_Sa dernière œuvre est la guerre mondiale moldue de 39-45 ._

_Il avait en effet prit possession du corps du tristement célèbre Adolf Hitler . _

_Celui-ci s'étant suicidé , le démon avait donc été éjecté avec violence de son hôte lui effacant la mémoire. Le démon erra longtemps avant d'être happé par un hôte ,une coquille vide en attente d'un possesseur.. Son hôte actuel était à l'époque mort-né , mais sa conscience avait tout de même subsisté assez longtemps pour permettre au démon de prendre possession de sa victime. Archenel ne peut plus posséder personne aujourd'hui . Il vit et vieillit comme un humain et est devenu une personne à part entière. L'enfant mort-né a disparu . L'hôte a pris l'apparence qu'aurai eu Archenel s'il était né humain. Il ne faut donc pas se méprendre , Archenel n'a pas volé son corps . Il lui revient de droit. Le démon des citadelles n'existe plus aujourd'hui . On ne peut pas reprocher à l'humain qu'il est « devenu » ce que Archenel a commis. Il ne s'agit plus de la même personne._

_Seuls subsistent les pouvoirs du démons : Torture par l'esprit , mort par l'esprit , camouflage dans les ombres , compulsion._

_Le nom d'Archenel est aujourd'hui Harry James Potter._

* * *

Alors ? Je tient à insister sur le fait que Harry n'est pas/plus Archenel . C'est un humain qui a commencé sa vie à la naissance comme tout le monde. Je ne vais pas m'embarquer dans une histoire sans queue ni-tête . La fin est proche mes amis.

**Review please.**


End file.
